


Delilah Mercury-Hutton (ON HIATUS)

by Brandon_p



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Delilah is a bean, Everyone Is Alive, Freddie is alive, Jim is a great dad, Slice of Life, and so is freddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_p/pseuds/Brandon_p
Summary: Delilah Mercury-Hutton is the secret child of Freddie Mercury, its not easy being the child of a rockstar.(ON HIATUS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a spinoff to my story In the Lap of the Gods, its also related to my other story Rufus and Luke. Character profile linked in first chapter. Hope you enjoy :)  
> -Brandon

**CHARACTER PROFILE:[LINK](https://gayshitboy123.tumblr.com/post/183701367560/rufus-and-luke-character-profiles) **

_“Freddie”_

He sat up, in a cold sweat. It had been so long since he had these kind of dreams, _why today?_.

_“Freddie, dear, are you okay”_

He could recognized that voice anyway, such a calm, soft and lovely voice. “Jim, darling,it was just one of thoses dreams, i’m fine”. He looked up and thought _“How did i deserve such a amazing husband” ._ His husband was Jim Hutton, 69 years old, they have been together for 34 years, married for 4 of those. Yes married. “It just shakes me up so much, darling, I died of AIDS,  you died and Brian and Roger where just-”

He held Freddie’s hand and looked him straight in his big brown eyes. “Freddie, Your not dead, I’m not dead, you got sick and recovered 27 years ago”

 _Ah, yes, he remembered_. He looked in the mirror and saw himself. His name was Freddie Mercury, born Freddie Bulsara, he was 72 years old, still as fabulous as he’s always been but now sporting his iconic mustache and short hair but in a gray shade.

 

Freddie Mercury did get sick. There was no doubting that. That was over 27 years ago. He was diagnosed with AIDS in 1987, two years after getting with him at the time boyfriend Jim Hutton. He was 100% convinced that Jim would leave him when he told him.

 

Call him disgusting and a lier, but what really happened was the exact opposite. He felt a weight being lift off his shoulders when he heard his lover say.

“I love you Freddie, I’m not going anywhere”

And that’s when he knew. _This is the one_.

 

Over the next few years his condition deteriorated, first it was the spots that appeared all over his body and then his leg that would later stop him for walking or standing. It was the year 1991 when he decided to stop taking his medication. Jim was by his side the entire time, along with the others who had helped take care of him, like Peter (Phoebe) Freestone and Joe Fanelli.

 

“What are we going to do?” Phoebe had thought to ask one day in November, Freddie was fast asleep in the other room.

“There's not much we can do” Joe said, he had since given up on the idea of Freddie recovering.

“We can’t just let him waste away like this” Jim had finally cut in, he agreed with Phoebe, there must be something, _please let their be something._

“Well, Jim what do you supposed we do?” Joe was becoming more annoyed, they couldn't get his hopes up like that.

“Call the doctor”

“Jim they’ve done everythin-” Jim interrupted.

“Just do it” Joe called just to make him happy.

The doctor arrived an hour later, it took him a minute to fight through the swarm of paparazzi that now surrounded garden lodge.

“Jim, is something wrong?” He asked right when he got it, it was Jim who specifically asked to talk to him alone.

“There has to be something” He started, he had said this every time he came to visit.

“Jim I told you”

“Please!” Jim had snapped he practically yelled, he was desperate, tears were rolling down the side of his face. He did have one thing but it might do more harm than help, but what did he have to lose. _Screw it._

“There is one thing..” He saw a light go up in Jims eyes. “Its experimental, he would be the first to try it,it could be dangerous, i don’t think it’s worth the ris-”

“Do it”

“But Jim”

“Do it” and he didn't have to hear anymore.

 

Jim didn't exactly remember what the treatment was, he didn't care, as long as it helped Freddie he didn't need to know anymore. However, he did remember Freddy's reaction. He was livid of course, but he had lost his ability to talk so he couldn't express his anger in words. He just gave a look at detail as the doctor came in with the machine that would try to help Freddie. All Jim could say was “I’m sorry Freddie, I love you, no matter what happens”.

 

He left the room, so did Phoebe and Joe. He shot them all the same look and let the doctor do his job.

 

 _November 22, 1991_  

 

The whole world knew now, “Freddie Mercury has AIDS” all the newspapers said on that day. Brian, Roger and John came and visited that day, to see how Freddie and everyone at garden lodge was holding up. They couldn't stay with Freddie too long before it became too much for them, especially John who seemed to be taking it the hardest. “How's the treatment going” Roger had finally thought to ask.

“The doctor said it could take a few weeks for it to kick in” Jim answered.  

“He doesn't have weeks” Roger said, his voice was weak and he looked like he could break down in tears at any minute. Roger didn't say anything for the rest of the visit. They could all sense the tension, even the cats, which had also taken on the depressing mood as well. That would be the last time they would see Freddie like that.

 

 _November 24, 1991_  

_Leave it in the lap of the gods…._

That line summarized that entire day. Freddie had gotten worse, his heart was slowing down and the doctor and everyone was waiting for the inevitable. _Death_.

 _Dammit, god dammit..,_ Jim thought. He had been so stupid to think that treatment would work, now he just put Freddie through more pain.

“Jim, Peter, Joe, can I talk to you for a minute” the doctor asked, they had all been huddled around Freddie. Waiting. Jim didn't wanna leave, but it would only be for a few minutes.

 _I love you Freddie_ He thought as he let go of his iron grip on Freddies hand and left the room.

When they entered the next room, they were dead silent for a few seconds before anyone had the guts to talk. “I’m sorry Jim” the doctor said.

“Dont, just don’t” Jim didn't care anymore, the last few days had gone by in a blur, all of his emotions were numb from watching the love of his life slowly waste away.  

“I thought-”

“Don’t think” He practically yelled, he let out all of his anger and frustrations with the hot tears that were now streaming down his face. “You can't just say sorry and expect it all to be better, you can’t jus-”. They heard a big THUMP and then silence. Then they remembered. _Freddie_.

JIm ran out of the room and down the call to Freddie’s room. _Please, please_ . He burst through the door and saw the bed that Freddie had been occupying for the last three weeks. _Empty_. Where had he gone. Phoebe and Joe rushed in after him and were just as shocked as he was. There was another THUMP down stairs and Jim ran.

He stopped running through all the rooms of the bottom level when he saw a figure standing in the middle of the garden. _Freddie_. He was turned away as Jim went through the back door, he was holding a ball of fluff, Delilah which had been sitting in his lap. With the condition Freddie was in just a few minutes ago, he shouldn't have even been able to stand. Let alone walk all the way down here.

“The garden looks nice” That was the first time Freddie had talked in about 2 weeks.

“Freddie” Jim was flat out balling now, like he was talking to a ghost.

“Do you love me?” He had asked, _He was smiling for the first time in so long,_ now looking back at Jim who was now on his knees.

“I love you Freddie” He said between sobs and started walking towards Freddie.

“I love you too”

That was his last words before he closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

 

_So please don't go_

_Don't leave me here all by myself_

_I get ever so lonely from time to time_

_I will find you anywhere you go_

 

Freddie was in a coma for 5 days. Jim never left his bedside. Brian, Roger and John came to visit almost everyday, whispering things to him, hoping he could hear them.

What happened with Freddie was unexplainable, even by his own doctor. One second he was on the brink of death and then the next he was walking and talking like nothing happened. When the ambulance arrived and took him to the emergency room, they confirmed it.

Freddie no longer had AIDS.

Some theorized it was the treatment the doctor had given him but to Jim that no longer mattered. Freddie was alive, he would survive, he would wake up, _he had to wake up_.

On the fifth day people were becoming more sceptical Freddie would wake up. The entire time he was asleep they had been tracking the disease, his body had somehow managed to completely fight off the disease.

Jim was sitting next to Freddie on his bed, holding his hand that still beared the golden ring Jim had given him so many years ago, and stroking his head. He whispered in Freddie’s ear “Freddie, i'm right here”. An hour later Freddie woke up and Jim was the first face he saw.

“Jim” His voice was weak and he opened his eyes for the first time in 5 days, the light was almost blinding.

“Freddie” Jim was in tears and the nurses came rushing in but he never took his eyes off Freddie.

“Jim” he looked like he wanted to say more but Jim pulled him into a passionate kiss and they held each other for what felt like eternity. _They would never let each other go again._

_January 5, 1992_

 

Freddie spent two months recovering. Jim, Brian, Roger and John were with him the entire time. It was a long hard recovery. With his foot it was learning how to walk again, with his voice it was working to try and get his voice in top shape. Jim took him to all his physical therapy appointments and encouraged him to get back up when he fell, Freddie was more than grateful.

 

“Jim” Freddie said softly, they were home, their cats all around them and wrapped in each others arms.

“Yes my love” He pressed a soft kiss against Freddie’s forehead.

“You know the press conference on friday?” They scheduled a conference to set the record straight and give an update on Freddie’s condition.

“Yes, What about it?” He was now confused and looking straight at Freddie.

“I want you to be next to me the entire time when i’m talking” he swallowed “and I want you to hold my hand” Jim was now getting it.

“You don't have to ask me twice, dear” and they held each other and then friday finally came around.

 

Brian spoke first, about the continuous support they had gotten and all of their fans for allowing them to be absent while they went through this process. Then Freddie walked in, his and Jim’s fingers laced together, the cameras where already pointed straight at Jim.

 

“Hello” Freddie started, he tightened his grip on Jim’s hand “I know it has been a while since I have addressed the press and I would like to apologize. As you all may know, I use to have AIDS, I do not anymore, thanks to the help of my doctors and family, I have been able to beat the disease. I know you all must have many questions, most i can’t answer but right now all i want to do is make music and be with the people I love.” he began to exit but in full Freddie Mercury fashion he added one last thing. “And this” He grabbed jim but the collar of his shirt and kissed him, not holding back or caring who saw them.

The media went crazy that day but Freddie could care less.

 

_21 years later…2013_

 

Since that day in 1992 Jim and Freddie were london's OTP. Should have seen the news headlines “FREDDIE MERCURY’s affair with the GUARDENER”. Jim and Freddie laughed about it for about 3 days straight (They even cut it out and stuck in in a picture frame). Of course there were question “How did you meet?” and Freddie’s least favorite “Is Jim a gold digger?”. Also the protests and people saying they would never listen to Queen again.

Though that didn't do must since their last 10 albums have all gotten to number 1. However, enough about that. Today was a really important day.

In all of Freddie’s past relationships, he had never thought of marriage. Not even for a second. He couldn't really, it was illegal. However, when he first met Jim, it was the first time he seriously thought about it. Thought by all means they were husbands, Freddie always called his that.

Today was a special day. For the past year the UK parliament had been debating whither to legalize gay marriage. Freddie had been watching the news all day while Jim was busy working in the garden. Freddie has been outspoken about the subject but has voiced his support when he was questioned about it.

 

“Jim get in here!” Freddie had yelled through the window and Jim came rushing in. Phoebe also walked in after him. They all gather in the living room with the TV on full volume

“It’s official” The news reporter started, with a crowd of rainbow flags and screaming people behind him. “Gay marriage has now been legalized in the UK”. They all jumped up and Freddie was almost in tears.

“Oh Jim” he started before pulling his husband into a big kiss and a hug. He wasn't just happy because they could get married, he was also happy for his friends and every gay person in the UK that could finally get married.

“So when's the wedding?” Phebe interrupted. Jim and Freddie looked at each other for a second.

“Do you want to?” JIm asked and saw the huge grin appear on Freddy's face.

“Yes, darling, we will have the biggest, greatest wedding in all of the UK, even the queen herself will be gelous” Freddie was prancing around like he had planned for this his entire life. “I have to call Brian, Roger and John” he said clapping his hands together and running towards the phone. “BRIAN IM GETTING MARRIED” they could all hear Freddie yell from the other room.

Jim thought to himself. _How did i get so lucky_. Now the only thing left to do was to plan a wedding. Not just any wedding, a Queen sized wedding.

  
  


Jim wanted a small simple wedding, Freddie wanted one that would be broadcasted to over a million people and worth over 10 million pounds. So they compromised they would have two ceremonies, one that would be broadcasted and a private one in Garden lodge that will be for only family and friends. Of course them being both men they had no idea how to plan a wedding  so they called for backup. “Veronica, Anita, Sarina, I need your help” Yep he gathered all the queen women to help him plam. “I'm a man and i have no idea how to plan a wedding so i need your help”.

“So corse Freddie we’ll help you” said Anita, being her usual angel like self.

“Of course, so what are you thinking?” Sarina asked.

“Well we're having two ceremonies, one at the house and one somewhere else, i’m thinking the house of parliament or the London eye”

“Well i’m guessing there's no budget” Veronica added.

“Yep, so go crazy darlings”. They went crazy indeed. There was talk of shipping in the finest wine from france and them entering on a giant float. The media was all over their wedding plans. Jim was the least involved in it.

“Jim, what do you think of this?” and “Jim, is there something else we need” for which he would reply with “Freddie, as long as you're happy i'm okay with anything” he would later regret saying _anything._

 

 _“_ Why do we have to help you write your wedding vows?” Roger complained.

“Cause I don't want to sound too weird” Freddie replied, they had been working on this all day.

“Just write what comes from your heart” John replied.

“Fred, it's really not that hard” Brian  intervene.

“Yes it is, it's not like writing a song, this will be remembered forever” He was pacing back and forth while the others where just sitting on his couch. “And none of you guys are helping”.

“I suggested, ‘Jim i love your sweet ass’ but you guys thought that was inappropriate” Classic Roger.

“Also should the name be Freddie Mercury-Hutton or Freddie Hutton-Mercury?” He had put a lot of thought into that.

“A name doesn't matter, Just think of all the things you want Jim to know, how much you love him, how he makes you feel?” John said, he had a successful marriage so it was good to have his input.

“Your right Deaky, I’ve been thinking about this all wrong, your a genius” and he rushed to the other room to get a pen and a piece of paper.

“Finally someone noticed”.

 

“Why are we going suit shopping when the wedding isnt for a month?” Joe asked, he had accompanied Jim to do tuxedo shopping, along with Phoebe and John Deacon.

“Freddie insisted and you know how nervous he is about these things” Jim replied, he always payed attention to the small things. They had tried on about 6 different tuxedo’s. “Do you think we’ll match?” Jim asked, coming out of the dressing room in a dark black tuxedo. The colors for the wedding where Black and gray with a bit of red.

“I think it looks great” John commented, he and Jim had become quite close over the years.

“I like the color, black suits you” Phoebe said. Jim turned to look at himself in the mirror, the black did look good on him, it complemented his gray hair and as far as he knew, Freddie was wearing a grey suit.

“I just don't know guys, Freddie wants this entire thing to be perfect and i jus-”

“Jim, you look great” Joe said looking Jim straight in the eyes, Jim nodded and they got the tuxedo.

 

Everything was in place. The public ceremony will be held at the house of parliament, the entire thing would be broadcasted on all of london's big networks and all over the world. Possible being as big as the royal wedding. Freddie was a nervous wreck in the weeks leading up to the wedding and it all boiled over the night before the wedding. It all started when Jim found freddie in the living room cowered over a box.

“Hey, Love” Jim said, getting a closer look at what Freddie was looking at, it was a pile of old photos.

“Remember when we took this one” Freddie pointed at one that was extremely old.

“Yes, it was the day i gave you your ring” It was Freddie birthday and in the photo they were holding each other while drinking champagne

“And this one” He pointed at one of Freddie looking really frail outside a hospital.

“Yes that was the day you were discharged after you recovered” they rarely talked about that now. Freddie was silent before Jim noticed he was crying. “Freddie, what's wrong?” Jim wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“I just want this day to be perfect” Freddie said through tears as he looked at his engagement ring and held Jims hand.

“Freddie look at me” Jim always did this when Freddie had a panic attack, but it had been so long. “I love you, I would still love you even of we got married in a dumpster”. It got Freddie to chuckle a little.

“How did i ever deserve a man like you” He said, wiping away his tears.

“I should be asking the same thing” they shared a smile.

“I’m  okay dear, it's just nerves” He said placing a soft kiss on Jim’s lips.

“Its okay Freddie, just know i’m always here for you, and i’m not going anywhere” He echoed the words he said when Freddie told him he had AIDS, so long ago.

“I love you Jim” and Freddie pulled him into a long, loving kiss as they held each other.

Today was the big day. There would be no reception at the broadcasted wedding but the very next day there would be the private wedding with about 100 people in attendance. Mostly friends and family.

At the House of parliament there was a  huge isle where jim would be waiting at the top with his groomsmen, a few of his brothers and Phoebe and Joe. On freddie’s side there would be Roger, his man of honor, and Brian and John. On the sides would be the hundreds of people who payed to attend and watch, about 600 of them.

It was an hour away now and Freddie being the diva that he is, didn't wanna see Jim until the ceremony. It was probably a bad idea since Freddie was having a massive panic attack and Brian and John tried to help calm him down. Jim was worried about Freddie, he knew how nervous he was about this day and he was the only one who could really calm him down. It took them 30 minutes for Freddie to finally stop hyperventilating and almost breaking down in tears.   

Jim stood as Brian got out his guitar, his iconic red special, and started playing here comes the bride (This was completely Freddie’s idea). Freddie emerged from the building and the crowd erupted in cheer and all the 14 cameras were pointed at him. Freddie walked alone since his father was no longer alive but he held a big smile that matched nicely with his gray tuxedo. The ceremony went very smoothly, which surprised Freddie since he was almost 100% sure something was going to happen. They saved their vows for the private ceremony but that didn't make the public one any less intimate.

They said their i do’s and walked down the aisle that lead to a big horse and carriage (again Freddie’s idea) with flowers being thrown around them. It was the most beautiful thing ever seem, even Roger started crying.

The next day was the private ceremony, they didn't tell the press about it since they knew someone would wanna try to sneak in. They stood underneath the cherry blossom trees in the garden with rows of chairs next to them. It was similar to the public one but this one seemed more official and they were much more laid back. The vows Freddie had prepared brought Roger, Brian and John to tears. The reception was inside the house and served the finest cuisine Joe could make, it was delicious. They drank endless amounts of champagne and it was Brian who proposed the toasts.

A first dance, Freddie thought it was kind of stupid since Jim and him had danced together many times. It was a very intimate thing, they only focus on each other. “Remember when i first danced with you” said Jim as he wrapped his arms around Freddie.

“Not really” and they both laughed.

“Well it was at a club and I was tripping over my own feet”

“Your an okay dancer, even when you're sober” They both shared a smile.

“I love you Freddie Mercury-Hutton”

“I love you Jim Hutton-Mercury” and they shared a kiss, it was almost like it was their last.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Delilah's birth.

_ 1996 _

Freddie Mercury always told himself he was never going to have children. Of course, he loved to be around Roger, Brian and John’s children but having his own seemed impossible. The media seemed to be obsessed with him having children, even thinking that Mary’s son was his own. Freddie never understood why they were so obsessed with his personal life and children. He couldn't because of 1. He was gay 2.His life with the band was too busy 2. He didn’t wanna raise it alone. 

Of course, Phoebe and Joe would be there but he wanted someone. Someone to help him raise it, to nurture it and give it twice the amount of love that Freddie would give it. Then Jim Hutton came around, like an angel from Heaven. He seemed to be everything Freddie ever wanted in a man. Kind, sweet, loving, strong, and treated him like Freddie and not just Freddie Mercury. 

After Freddie got better and was fully recovered they had some time on their hands to think about things like kids. Queen released two albums since 1991, all best sellers and been on many tours, John retired but still kept in contact with the band. Jim mostly kept out of the public eye but was still photographed when he was with Freddie and was bombarded with questions.    

Now everything was settling down and Freddie thought of something while Roger children Rufus and Tigerlily where visiting garden lodge one afternoon. 

“FREDDIE” the blonde-haired little girl came running into the house who Freddie helped name Tigerlily. 

“Hellos my little darling” Freddie bent down to the girl's height and gave her a big hug and kiss, Jim came up behind him. 

“JIM” She yelled and hugged Jim at his legs, he thought the little girl was absolutely adorable. Rufus and Roger walked inside, looking like twins. 

“Hey, Rufus and Roger my darling” Freddie hugged the boy who has grown so much since he had last seen him. Roger had come over just for a cup of tea and a chat, it had become their tradition. During the whole meeting Freddie looked over at the children who were sitting in the living room and Jim was playing and talking with them. Jim was great with the children, it was a beautiful scene. It made the cogs in Freddies pretty little head turn. 

_ Later that night……. _

“Freddie dear what is it?” Jim asked he looked at his beautiful husband who seemed to be lost in thought since that afternoon. He was getting ready for bed and was quieter than usual. 

“Jim, darling can you come here for a second” he called from the bathroom and his husband came walking up behind him and wrapped his arms around Freddie’s small waist. 

“What’s wrong gorgeous?” he pressed soft kisses to his cheek and Freddie looked into the mirror in front of him and looked at the man he called his husband. Jim, the man with an Irish tone in his voice and black hair and mustache that made Freddie approach him in the first place. 

“Jim, what do you think of children?” Freddie asked he had been contemplating asking the entire day. 

“Children? In what way?” he asked confused, Freddie smiled at his cluelessness. 

“Would you ever have children? With me” he took Jim’s hand in his and bit his lip when the look of realization appeared on Jim’s face. 

“Freddie” Jim searched for the words to tell him. “Of course I want to have kids with you but..” Freddie knew the but was coming. “Where almost fifty, and no agency is going to let us adopt, plus the media would go crazy” everything he said was correct and Fred knew it. 

“I know, but I want to have biological children and we don’t have to tell the media” he turned to face Jim and put his hand on his cheek. What he was thinking was crazy and it was almost impossible to hide a child from the media, but he wanted to do it anyway. 

“Like a surrogate? Freddie, I’m okay with anything you want to do” he smiled at the rockstar and Freddie felt the tension leave his body and he used it to pull Jim into a kiss. 

“What did I do to deserve you” he put his hands on Jim’s chest and could feel his heartbeat, they were connected as one “I’m gonna call Mary in the morning.

 

Mary agreed without any hesitation, anything for Freddie. She already had one child before so it would be nothing new for her, her husband agreed to it as well. The only problem was that Jim and Mary didn’t get along, but they had to stick it through for Freddie. During their meeting in person, Mary didn’t even acknowledge Jim’s existence and would only look at him when Jim held Freddie’s hand. Jim didn’t mind though, if it made Freddie happy then he would go along.   

Mary found out she was pregnant a few weeks later, she was over the moon and so was Freddie and Jim. Freddie almost started crying and Phoebe and Joe were excited as well. “I have something to tell you guys” Freddie brought it up one night during dinner while Brian, Roger, and John were at the lodge. 

“What did you do Fred?” Brian asked sarcastically, probably thinking it was something bad. 

“Is it something good?” Roger asked and moved closer like he was waiting to hear a juicy story. 

“I and Jim are having a child” the room was silent for a second and then they all got excited. 

“Well, Well Fred finally becoming boring?” Roger said sarcastically as he took a sip of his drink and Brian and John were smiling like idiots.

“I’m never boring darling” he put his arms up in a dramatic fashion, Jim was watching and trying not to laugh. “Deaky, I need some parenting advice” he pointed to John. 

“Don’t have 6 children” was all he said before going back to his drink, and the entire room burst into laughter. It was pretty good advice. 

“I’m happy for you Freddie” Brian was being sentimental and gave his friend a big hug. 

“Thank you Brian” he hugged him back, Roger came over to him and bear hugged Freddie. 

“Your gonna be a great dad Fred” he wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulder. 

“I sure hope so darling” he joked, though he was really nervous about fatherhood. He wanted to protect their child and keep them safe but what if I messed up? What if they ended up hating him later on? 

“Freddie” Jim snapped him out of it when he placed his hand on his shoulder “I’m happy” and he kissed his cheek. 

“We're having a baby” Freddie jumped up and down and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck. 

“Yeah we are, Your gonna be a great dad” Jim knew everything about Freddie, and could tell when he was nervous. 

“we’re going to be great” he kissed his lips and held him close. Freddie wasn't going to be doing this alone, Jim would always be with him and Mary would also be there. But he knew one thing for sure: Their baby was gonna be a spoiled brat. 

 

“Do you think it can hear me?”. 

“Yes, Freddie it can” The baby couldn’t but Mary wanted to make Freddie happy. Mary was now two months pregnant, the baby didn’t even have ears yet but Freddie loved the feeling and touching her stomach. 

“Hello little darling” he spoke to her stomach and placed his head against her stomach like he was waiting for a reply. “Daddy and Papa love you so much” still nothing, Freddie didn't know much about babies “do you think it hates me?”. 

“Why would it hate you? It loves you” even though he couldn't see it yet, Mary could feel it. 

“I don't know, maybe it doesn't like my voice” he rubbed her stomach and poked at it. “Let's call it to kitten, I don't like calling my baby it” so kitten it was. 

“Kittens a cute name” they didn't know the sex yet and Freddie didn't want to know, he liked being full of surprises. 

“Kitten, I can't wait to see you” he kisses it and started singing. 

_ Look into my eyes and you'll see _ __   
_ I'm the only one _ __   
_ You've captured my love _ __   
_ Stolen my heart _ __   
_ Changed my life _ __   
_ Every time you make a move _ __   
_ You destroy my mind _ __   
_ And the way you touch _ __   
_ I lose control and shiver deep inside _ _   
_ __ You take my breath away

He sang it perfectly and softly, not a note was off. Mary almost cried at that moment, this was what she always wanted. To have a baby with Freddie and it is their baby, she settled with her husband but she still wanted Freddie all to her-. 

“Beautiful” Jim called from the doorway where he was watching and walked over to his husband, Mary was broke out of her thoughts.

“Kitten, this is papa” he placed Jim's hand on her stomach. 

“Kitten?” He was quite entertained by the nickname. 

“Well I didn't want to call my baby it so it's new name is kitten” Jim didn't argue, it was a cute name. 

“Well, then I guess it's our little kitten” just then one of Freddie's cats came in, Bonny. 

“Our kitten” it was Freddie and Jim's baby, not Freddie and Mary's. it would always be their baby, no matter whose DNA it had. It was theirs. 

 

“FREDDIE” Mary screamed, it was mid noon and the entire house was relatively quiet. Freddie ran in, she wasn't due for another two months. 

“Mary my love what is it?” He ran to the couch where Mary was sitting with a cup of tea. 

“Feel here” she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, he felt a kick. Freddie screamed and was smiling with excitement. 

“My kitten is kicking!” He exclaimed to the whole house and felt his baby kicking. 

“Their very strong” the kicks were making her jump a little bit and reminded her of when she was pregnant with her son. 

“They're just like me, dramatic” he was smiling so big that it hurt his face. In Freddie's head, the baby would be fabulous and good looking like himself but be kind, caring and gentle like Jim. 

Maybe brown or black hair, and deep, deep brown eyes. Freddie would teach them piano, maybe singing and Jim would teach her gardening. Freddie could picture their baby helping their papa Jim in the garden, trying to plant seeds and pull up weeds. Feeling them kicking, it made everything seem so real. Maybe he was dreaming and wanting to wake up, but he didn’t want to. Ever since that day,, the baby moved all the time, even when Mary was asleep and during all times of the day. She was already a lot like Freddie. 

_ Freddie Mercury always told himself he was never going to have children. _

December 19, 1998

It was late at night, around 2 AM. The kitten wasn't due for another few days but Mary was having a few Braxton Hicks contractions. Freddie screamed and was 100% ready to have the baby then and there but Jim managed to get him to calm down. They went away after a few hours but he was still on edge nonetheless, he didn’t really wanna leave her alone. Sometimes Jim would find Freddie just sitting in the nursery for no reason. 

The nursery became the nicest room in the house and Freddie made sure their baby had the best in the world. The walls even had a big mural painted on them and a crib with a fancy canopy. He would just sit there and hold one of the teddy bears that sat in the crib, he was smiling. The cats also like to stay in that room, all of Freddie’s old cats had already died but now he had new ones named: Leya, Luke, Mimi, Liza, and Kiwi. Sometimes Jim would come to sit with him, they didn’t talk and just sat in comfortable silence. 

Mary called and once Freddie heard her, he knew it was time. “JIM WAKE UP” he shook his husband awake from his snore filled sleep and both the men rushed through the house, Freddie went to the nursery to grab the diaper bag and Jim went to got tell Phoebe and Joe that they were heading to the hospital. “LEYA I LOVE YOU BUT YOU CAN’T COME” Freddie yelled as he ran downstairs and the white cat was clawing at his leg and not letting go. 

“Come on Leya” Jim talked to the cat gently and she let go. Freddie’s was in a panic and grabbed onto Jim’s arm and pulled on his arm to hurry. Jim drove them over to Mary’s house across the street and was met with Mary’s husband Nicoles and they could hear Mary’s screaming. Mary was in bed, her sheets wet and having contractions. Jim had to practically hoist her up to help her walk and Freddie was trying to cheer her on and the baby on. 

“YOUR DOING GREAT SWEETIE” like he was cheering his kid at his soccer game. They lifted her into the car and she was screaming the entire way to the hospital. The hospital was busy but they got a room pretty quickly and Mary was going into labor fast. Freddie even though she was dying at some point and Jim was trying his best to comfort Freddie and Mary. He was already acting like a dad. 

At around 5 AM Mary started pushing. Everyone was running on 2 hours of sleep but Freddie and Jim felt more alive than ever.”Okay, now you have to start pushing” the doctor said to Mary and the men crowded around her and she squeezed onto Freddie’s hand as her life depended on it. She kept pushing for another hour and a half. 

It took so long that the doctors were starting to get concerned. Then Freddie pulled out his megaphone and yelled “COME ON OUT SWEETIE, YOU CAN DO IT” the entire time, he wasn’t talking to Mary but instead the baby. Jim kind of regretted giving Freddie the megaphone. 

Finally, at about 6 AM, they made one more big push and then cries filled the room. Instantly tears flooded Freddie's eyes and he reached his arms out to hold his baby. “It’s a girl” the doctors announced as he handed the crying girl to Freddie and Jim stood next to him as they looked at her. 

“She’s beautiful,” Jim said as he tried to hide his tears and Freddie was trying his best to calm her down. 

_ Every breath that you take, any sound that you make _

_ Is a whisper in my ear _

_ I could give up all my life for just one kiss _

_ I would surely die if you dismiss me from your love _ __

She calmed down at the sound of him singing and he held the girl close to her chest like she was a teddy bear. “What should we name her?” Jim asked they hadn't really thought of any names beforehand.  

“I don’t know, what name fits with such a beautiful girl” he took a closer look at her. He noticed the way she curled up to him and how soft she felt against the skin of his hand, like a cat. “Delilah” he announced and Jim looked at him with a weird face.

“Like the cat?” he asked, Delilah had died a few years ago and Freddie had been absolutely heartbroken. Sometimes he still missed her.      

“Not just because of the cat, Delilah is a nice name” He gave Jim a turn to hold her, “I think she likes it” a little smile had appeared on her face as he passed her to Jim. 

“Delilah is a nice name, so Delilah Mercury-Hutton it is” he kissed the top of her head and stroked the little fizz of black hair. Her complexion was close to Freddie’s but lighter and jet black hair. 

“Hello Delilah,” Freddie said to his daughter. 

_ Freddie Mercury always told himself he was never going to have children.  _

Now he couldn’t picture life without her, or without Jim. The little ball in his arms was now his life, his everything. His daughter. Jim and Freddie’s daughter. Life was going to be so difficult for her. 

 

_ Delilah: Night, Deligit night, delicate, temptress.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i apprecitate all your kudos and subscriptions and don't forget to comment telling me what you think of the story so far.   
> -Brandon


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and Jim bring Delilah home and break the news to the rest of the family.

“PHOEBE GET THE WINE, BRIAN DON'T PUT THAT STREAMER THERE, THIS ISN'T FUCKING CHUCK E CHEESE” Roger had been commanding the whole garden lodge morning. Phoebe thought Freddie was bossy, but wait until you see Roger when he's in a mood. Little Delilah was born yesterday in the early morning, right when she was born Roger decided to throw a welcome home party for everyone to meet her. The press wouldn't be there, they had no idea she existed and they hoped to keep it that way. He had sent Phoebe and Joe off to get all the decorations about food, while Brian, Roger, and Deaky helped set up the house. 

“All of this for a party she won't remember,” Deaky said as they stepped back and looked at their handy work and all the balloons and streamers they put up.

“It's not just for her, it's for Freddie as well” he needed a little party before parenthood fully kicked in, he knew how hard raising kids were and he still has no idea how Deaky hasn't gone crazy yet. 

“Got everything” Joe yelled as they entered garden lodge with 6 bags of groceries. 

“Joe I need you to make a feast for a king” Roger told him and you could see the horror in his eyes.

“Fit for a queen, queen Malina” Joe joked and got to work on the queen-sized dinner. 

 

“Does she really need to wear that?” Jim asked. 

“Why not, doesn't she look adorable?!” Freddie could almost die from the cuteness. He had brought Delilah a pink sparkly onesie for her first outfit, Jim had to admit it was pretty cute. Her small little head was kept warm with a pink beanie and she was wrapped in a yellow blanket that she did not want to be separated from. Both new father's had gotten no sleep that first night and Freddie refused to let the little girl out of his sight for more than a second. He even slept with Delilah in his arms, keeping her warm and safe while the snow fell outside. 

“Have you got everything dear?” Jim asked they had only stayed in the hospital room for one night. 

“Yes I think so, Mary are you ready to go?” Mary was in much better shape now that she had some sleep. She has also felt very close to Delilah, that girl was just too damn loveable. 

“Yes, is she ready?” She pointed to Delilah who was just waking up from her nap.

“Hey pretty girl” Jim cooed at her as she opened her eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown like both Jims and Freddie's. “Let's get you home” he lifted her off the bed she was laying on and into her car seat, she always wins when someone wasn't holding her. 

“It's okay darling well be home soon” Freddie ran his hand through her little hair and she stopped winning and seemed to calm down. He wrapped his arm around Jims waist “when we get home I'm going straight to bed” he leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“A queen needs her beauty sleep” he joked and received a tired laugh from Freddie. Even though they were both tired, they were still smiling and laughing. These were the most important days of their life. 

“Of course I do how do you think I still look like this, or how she looks like that” he stuck his finger out for her to hold. She already looked so much like Freddie, same complexion, same delicate face, and big brown eyes. Jim tapped on Freddie's shoulder as they were exiting the hospital. 

“Phoebe called and said Roger has a little surprise for us at home,” Jim said and Freddie almost groaned out loud, he loved a party just as much as anyone else but now he just wanted a nap. 

“Bloody wanker Roger” Freddie whispered under his breath, he really should have expected this from Roger.   

 

“WELCOME HOME DELILAH!” everyone screamed as they gathered in the living room of garden lodge as Freddie, Jim, Mary and of course Delilah entered. Brian, Roger, Deaky and all of Freddie’s other close friends jumped up with confetti and other things that Phoebe would have to clean up later. Roger looked over at Freddie and Jim, they looked like hell already. He was already kind of regretting his party idea, 

“Roger you little-” before Freddie could finish what he was saying, Roger, had already placed a glass of wine in his hand. 

“Drink up Fredo” Roger held up his glass and toasted him before downing the wine in one go. Freddie and Jim plopped down on the couch, Freddie took Delilah out of her carrier and held her to her chest. People were already crowded around them and were eager to look at the little girl in his arms. Freddie understands now why parents were so protective over their children, as everyone was talking to him and looked at Delilah. All he wanted to do was hold her and not let anyone else hold her, she was safe in his arms and she seemed to like it there. 

“Hello, little one” Brian sat next to Freddie and looked at Delilah who was looking all around the room and registration all the new faces and colors.  

“She’s tiring, she kept me up all last night” Freddie complained and rested his head on Brian's shoulder that was covered in his black fluffy hair. 

“Well that won’t be the last time, trust me” Brian had three children and he had his fair share of no sleep nights and dirty diapers. “Just wait till their teenagers” he joked and Freddie couldn’t picture his little girl grown any bigger when she only just got here. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Freddie trusted him enough to hold Delilah and Brian nodded eagerly. He took the little girl with such ease and supported her head with his other arm. 

“Hey pretty girl, I’m your uncle Brian” he introduced himself and Delilah looked up at the man, she looked a little confused but smiled with her big toothless smile and her big brown eyes. 

“Hey” Roger and John walked over to them on the couch. Freddie let them pass Delilah to each other and introduce themselves and hold her. 

“She looks like you, weird looking one,” Roger said and received a nudge in the arm from Deaky for the comment.  

“How is it you have children?” Freddie joked and pulled Delilah from Roger for that little comment. Then the other children came over, Deaky two little boys Luke and Cameron and Roger children Rufus and Tigerlily. 

“What’s her name?” Rufus asked as he looked at Delilah in Freddie’s arm. 

“Delilah” Freddie looked at the little boy who seemed to be entranced with the little girl. 

“That's a nice name” Luke Deacon added, Freddie still couldn't believe how much he looked like John. With his long curly brown hair and big brown eyes. 

“I think Luke and Rufus made a friend, but I think she's too small to play with yet” Freddie joked once the children had gone back to running and playing in the garden. It was a nice idea, John and Rogers's children playing with Delilah when she was old enough and getting to bond with them. 

“Dear are you okay?” Jim asked his husband, he noticed him dosing on and off throughout the part. 

“Yes darling, I'm just gonna go and change her” Freddie took Delilah with him and went upstairs up where the nursery was. 

It had been about 30 minutes before Jim thought to go look and see where Freddie has gone, maybe he forgot how to change a diaper or something. When he opened the door to the master bedroom he was Freddie, curled up in bed fast asleep with Delilah in his arms. She was also asleep and curled into the nook of Freddie's neck. He probably thought he was just going to lay down for a few minutes and then was knocked out cold right when he laid down. It was a cute scene. 

The sun was setting behind them and cast a light of orange on their sleeping faces. Freddie looked almost younger from that angle, though he always thought he was getting older and older. He was 51 right now but when Delilah is 20 he'll be 71, such a big number. Jim was only 48 and would be 68, he never really thought about death until now. 

Freddie's scare with death was only 6 years ago, the thought of him dying now seems impossible because of all the things he's been through.  But he would die at some time, Freddie first then Jim. Delilah would be so heartbroken and still so young, Jim pushed the thoughts out. He went over and covered Freddie and Delilah with a blanket, Freddie still had all his clothes on but he didn't really care. “Goodnight my loves” Jim kissed Freddie on the forehead and then Delilah on her small cheek. 

He looked at them one last time before he shut the door to their bedroom like they could be gone at any minute. Jim wanted a baby because Freddie wanted one, he wasn't 100% on board with it at first but he grew to love the thing in Mary's stomach. Now that she was here, it was impossible to not love her. Just like it was impossible to not love Freddie. He shut the door to their bedroom and walked down to the party.

* * *

 

Freddie uses to love mornings, the sun shining through the window, the blue skies and all. This morning he was awoken to the sounded of his newborn daughter screaming her head off for no reason. At least now he had no use for a normal alarm clock. He opened his eyes at the ear-piercing noise and looked over at Jim who was laying next to him, snoring and Delilah in between then with tears rolling down her face. “Don't cry little one daddy is here” he took the screaming child in his arms and rocked her back and forth, she still cried. 

He felt her bottom, she wasn't wet so she wanted…” bottle” Freddie came with that brilliant thought and frantically searched all around the room for any signs of her bottle. “Dammit, it” he couldn't find it anywhere so he ran downstairs with Delilah and into the kitchen. He ran around for a few seconds like a chicken with its head cut off until he thought to look in the fridge and found a bottle right in the front. 

“Good morning” Jim came prancing into the kitchen like he hadn't just heard his daughter screaming at the top of her lungs. Freddie just scowled at him. 

“How could you not hear that?” Freddie was laying on the couch with Delilah drinking her bottle. 

“Hear what?” Jim asked, Freddie loved him very much but sometimes he was an idiot. 

“Delilah, she screamed so loud that it woke me up and you were still sleeping” he pointed an accusing finger at him. 

“I’m sorry dear, you know how I snore” he sat next to Fred on the couch and tried to kiss his cheek but Freddie pulled away. 

“No kisses” he pushed him away “Your papa snores so loud, Delilah” he spoke to her.  

“When are they coming over?” Jim asked, Freddie then suddenly remembered what was going on that day. Jer and Bomi Bulsara were coming over to find out and meet Delilah, Freddie hadn't told them yet. He didn’t want to, they would ask why he wanted a baby and he would have to tell them about Jim. He would have to do that today, all in one fatal swoop. His father would flip, he just hoped he wouldn’t give the 89-year-old man a heart attack. Was this a good idea? Probably not. 

“Around 12” he looked up at Jim and then back at Delilah “I don’t know if grandma and grandpa are going to happy” he stroked the little girl's soft black hair. 

“Of course they're going to be happy, how could they not love this little girl” Jim held his shoulder and rubbed his back to try and calm some of his tension. 

“It’s not about her, they won’t like Papa” he looked over at Jim. He loved him, more than anything. It pained him to think that his parents wouldn’t but he knew how his father was. Always wanted him to “be a man” and he exactly likes how he was. Jim met Bomi a few times and he seemed very polite to him, he was only the gardener. Freddie had told him how Bomi was about tradition and how Bomi wanted to set him up with a girl and would lash out when he refused. 

Jim never had to experience that, his parents never really cared and where okay with it. All he could do was say everything would be okay and Bomi would understand. He didn’t really think that but he didn’t want to let Freddie know that. 

“Good Morning” Phoebe and Joe came into the living room, getting ready to prepare breakfast. 

“Did she wake you?” Freddie asked. 

“No, but you bring her down here did,” Phoebe said as he set the kettle up for tea.

“Well get used to it, you're her new babysitter” when he said ‘babysitter’ Freddie saw Phoebe go pale. 

“Good luck with that” Joe teased as he started making the eggs. 

“Sorry Phoebe, you can’t say no to this face” Jim held Delilah and Phoebe face softened as he looked at the girl who was looking straight at him and reaching out his hands. Two of the cats jumped up on the couch and poked their eyes curiously at Delilah, Mimi, and Kiwi. Freddie pet the two small felines and when they got only a few inches away from her, they hissed at her. 

“MIMI, KIWI” Freddie screamed at the cats for hissing at her and they ran off the couch and into the other room. Delilah had reached out for the cat and made a sad face when they hissed and left. 

“They’ll get used to her” Jim looked at Freddy's cute red face with annoyance. 

“Do you want me to make lunch for Mr. and Ms. Mercury?” Joe asked, serving up breakfast. 

“Yes and make some drinks, I’m gonna need it” Joe knew exactly what Freddie was talking about. Despite the chaotic morning, it was a good morning. He looked out the window of the kitchen with Delilah in his arms and looking at Jim as he worked on the garden. “Look at your papa” He spoke to Delilah as she looked at the window “I love you so much” he kissed her small face. Freddie was anxious, he was terrified.

When he looked down at the small girl, his worry seemed to wash away. Freddie was three different people. Freddie Mercury the singer, flamboyant, performer. Farrokh Bulsara the small boy that his parents wanted him to be, a proper picky boy. Freddie Bulsara who he really was, the man Jim and Delilah saw, the introverted man who loved cats. Today he would be Freddie Bulsara, introverted, but he would try to stand his ground in front of his parents. 

He loved his parents, he loved Jim and Delilah as well. He wanted both, he wanted them to be together as a family. HIS family.

* * *

 

“Hey mum” Freddie hugged his little mother, she was so short and her skin was wrinkled from age. She was smiling at him and hugged him tightly. Then Freddie looked over at Bomi, he wasn't smiling and he never really did. He gave Freddie a firm hug, not as loving as his mothers but at least he was a little affectionate. “KASH” he hadn't expected her to be there but he was happy that she was, even if everything went to hell. He knew that she would still have his back. 

“Hey love, I missed you” she hadn't seen her brother in a while, she was so busy with her own son and life in general. She loved her brother more than anything and was always there when Freddie needed her, and once he heard of her parents visiting Freddie. She knew she had to visit.

“Come in, come in and have some tea” he invited them in, acting as normal as possible and sat them down in the living room. Chamomile was their favorite so he made sure Joe made the right one. They chatted for a little while, about life and a soap opera that Jer was watching. Bomi was never talkative. They were curious why Freddie invited them over, he would usually come and see them. They never asked about it though. 

“Mum, Papa, Kash” Freddie caught his attention and sat down his tea, his hands were sweaty. He took a deep breath before he continued “I have some things to tell you and it’s a lot” he looked at the ground. 

“Freddie, you can tell us anything” Kash reassured him and held his hand.

“Is it something...illegal” Jer hesitated but Freddie was quick to shake his head no.

“No, it’s not illegal” at least in Freddie's mind it wasn't “I want you to meet someone, Jim dear you can bring her out now”. Jim was waiting in the other room with Delilah wrapped in her pink blanket, he brought her in and saw the look on Freddie’s family face. Confusion and worry as they looked at Jim as he placed Delilah in Freddie's arm. Bomi looked upset and looked at Jim like he expected him to leave but Freddie helped his hand and pat the couch for him to sit down. They could tell the baby was Freddie’s, they looked alike and had the same bright brown eyes. 

“What’s her name?” Kash tried to break the tension in the room. 

“Delilah, Delilah Mercury” he looked down at her and then at Kash to see their reaction. 

“Who’s her mother, is she adopted or” Jer was remaining calm, even though she had many questions.   

“Mary is her mother, she was born a few days ago” Freddie looked at Jim for support, he nodded to him. 

“Are you and Mary back together?” Bomi finally spoke up, Delilah looked at him with curiosity.

“No, we aren’t” he shook his head “I have someone else” he turned to Jim and held his hand for everyone in the room to see. He wasn’t going to back down and go back to being the scared pacy boy, he was going to be himself. 

“Freddie are you back to your old tricks again?” yes, his old tricks that Bomi always referred to when he even hinted at himself being gay. 

“They aren’t just old tricks papa, I have been with Jim for 12 years since 1985” he looked his papa straight in the eyes, he could see his anger boiling up.  

“Freddie” Jer didn’t know what to say. 

“Me, him and Delilah are going to be a family, and I love you papa but nothing you say is going to change that” He squeezed Jim’s hand tighter like it was for dear life. 

“I want to go,” Bomi said in a cold, dark tone and got up to leave. Jer and Kash tried to reason with him and make him stay or even look at Delilah. 

“Pa, just listen and meet the baby” she stood in front of her father. 

“I don’t want to Kash, I don’t want to see any of this” he spat the word this as he looked at Jim and Freddie who was holding Delilah to his chest. “I’ll be in the car” he left the house, jer, and Kash looking as he walked away. 

“Freddie, he’ll come around” she walked over to her brother how had kept himself together. 

“I’m not sure darling” Freddie was being honest, his father would never be happy with it “Do you want to hold her?”. 

“Yes please,” she took Delilah from Freddie’s arms and held her close “I’m your auntie” she spoke to the little girl.“This is a grandma” she turned Delilah to look at Jer who was sitting next to her and was staring at the little one.  

“Freddie” Jim tapped on his lover's shoulder as he was looking at his mother and sister bond over Delilah.

“Yes darling?” he spoke quietly. 

“I love you” the Irishman spoke in a soft, caring tone. He knew that Freddie was upset even though he was hiding it, his father had walked out on him. The man who he had tried to impress his entire life, now hated him or hated Jim and Delilah, he was heartbroken. 

“I love you too darling” he was hurting, but he wasn't alone. He had Jim, Delilah, Kash, and his mother there for him. He hoped his father would come around and be around Delilah. He should be with his granddaughter, Delilah should have a normal family with loving parents like Jim and Freddie. Everything about their family was not normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK i don't know a tone about Jer and Bomi but i know that Jer's a sweetheat:). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave some kudos, subs and i love all your comments.  
> -Brandon


	4. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie tries to get the cats and Delilah to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be kind of short and the piece Freddie's playing is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osHRRvxNIA0   
> -Brandon

“Jim look at her outfit!” Freddie held the little girl in his arms, offering her up to his husband and showing off her new outfit. 

“Dear, where did you get that?” Jim looked up from his newspaper as he laid on the couch. 

“Did some shopping a while back” Delilah was wearing a flowy dress with a blue flower pattern with gold detailing that seemed to brought at a fancy boutique. “Doesn't she look cute” Delilah smiled at her papa and waved her arms around. 

“She looks perfect” Jim took the baby from his husband's arms and placed kisses all over her small smiley face. Delilah was about 4 months old now and was growing, but she seemed so small and loveable. Her little head was fully covered in Raven hair and her eyes were big and brown. Luke and Leya jumped up on the couch looking for pets from Freddie, they saw the little girl. She always tried reaching out to pet them, they stared at her for a few seconds before hissing and then running away.

“LUKE, LEYA” he screamed at the cats as they ran away and Delilah seemed to be getting upset at them hissing at her. “It’s okay darling, their just jealous” he held her to his chest and kissed her forehead to calm her. The cats were like jealous siblings, always wanting the attention and hissing when Freddie paid attention to Delilah. He wasn't mad at them, he was more annoyed. 

“Stop hissing at your sister” Jim bent down and pat the grey kitten Luke’s head. 

“Where's Phoebe and Joe?” Freddie asked, looking around the living room. 

“Getting groceries,” Jim said, Phoebe was usually here and recently took up the duty of in-home nanny. 

“Oh, I’ll watch her and I need to work on this song” Delilah was making noise in his arms. 

“I could watch her” Jim offered, he was usually the one to look after her when Freddie was working. He enjoyed her company and she seemed to love being around him.  

“No, I need to bond with her and I’ll be so busy these next few months, I simply won’t allow it” Tour was coming up and he would be gone, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Freddie always worried that Delilah didn’t like him, he knew she did love him. Jim let him watch over her for the afternoon.  

  


“Here you go” he moved her little swing into the piano room where she could swing while Freddie worked on his song. They were working on a new album since Delilah was born he had felt more inspired to write. He had taken the entirety of Mary’s pregnancy off to be there for her, but now he was desperate to get back to work. Freddie sat in front of his piano, he remembered playing to Delilah a few days before she was born. 

  


_ “Freddie, what do you want me to see?” Mary asked, Freddie had awoken her from her nap and she was not happy about it. The kitten was going to come any day now and she needed as much rest as possible.  _

_ “Not see darling, hear” he brought the very pregnant Mary into the piano room. That room was always Freddie’s favorite room, he could play music freely and sing as loud as he liked so that all of heaven could hear him. This room also held memories, like when Jim first saw him play, or when he and Jim has some….” fun times” against the piano.  _

_ “Is it another song?” she leaned against the grand pianos black wood and Freddie sat at the bench.  _

_ “Yes, but I made it specifically for little Kitten” he reached over and rubbed her bulging belly. He began playing, the notes coming out perfectly. His hands didn’t even seem to touch the keys, he levitated between them. He closed his eyes and played and played like he was the only one in the world and the only person who was listening. Everyone always told him that he could be a classical player, but that wasn't the reason he played.  _

_ He played because he felt that freedom he always wanted, freedom from stress or the pressure he felt pushing down on him (under pressure starts playing the background). He opened his eyes and looked at Mary’s stomach, a person was in there. His daughter was in there, she could hear him. Even if she couldn’t he still played for her, played so she could see how much she was loved. To hear the song her daddy wanted him to hear. _

  


“What do you think about that Delilah?” he turned to the little girl as he finished playing the last verse, she was smiling at him. “Any criticism or complements?” no answer except for small giggles “Tough crowd”. He looked at his noted and changed a few of the noted and tried playing it again, he closed his eyes for a second while he played. 

“WAHH” Delilah screamed, awakening Freddie from his bliss and looked over at her little wing. Mimi was hissing at her with teeth bared, and Delilah was terrified. 

“MIMI” he ran over to the cat and picked him up, and he tried struggling out of his arms. “What has gotten into you?” he put the cat down and picked up Delilah to calm her down and wiped her tears. 

“What happened?” Jim came into the room, first looking at the cat who was purring loudly and Freddie who was calming a screaming Delilah. 

“MIMI TRIED TO KILL DELILAH” He pressed kisses to Delilah’s head as she stopped crying. 

“I bet he didn’t mean to” Jim picked up the cat and stroked his fur softly to calm him. 

“Why don’t they like her, I like her, and how could they not love her?” he held the small girl to his chest “I have an idea”.

* * *

“You all have been very bad” Freddie stood above Leya, Luke, Mimi, Liza, and Kiwi as they all gathered in the living room. They were all sitting in a circle, purring loudly.

“Freddie, what are you doing?” Jim looked on, holding Delilah. 

“Trying to make them get along” he took one of Delilah’s blankets and laid it out for the cats to sniff. “According to the internet, this should help them get to know her” Freddie rarely went on the internet but he needed to do some research. “Now hand her over to me” Freddie reached his arms out and Jim handed her over gently. The cats looked at her curiously and walked over to her and sniffed her, licking her small face which made her giggle for joy. 

“I will admit, Freddie I’m impressed” Jim took a seat next to his husband and pet the cats. 

“That was easier than expected, they love her as much as I love her” he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. 

  


After that, the cats become protective…..extremely protective. They would sit by her crib at night and lay like guard dogs that are protecting their owner. Freddie would awake in the middle of the night to see if she was okay and would see them guarding her crib. They use to do the same to him and Jim, sleeping by their bed and meowing loudly when they heard a noise or someone coming in. They even snapped at Jim when they were close to her. 

Delilah loved his cats, petting them and pulling their tails. She even cried when she didn’t get to pet them. When he got older she even got a tattoo of a kitten on her wrist. It was another thing Freddie and Delilah had in common. It was a thing that made them feel connected, their love for one thing. It would be a lifelong connection. 

Freddie understood why people said they were alike, same love for animals and people.  Mini Freddie, they said,  _ they were right. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed so please leave kudos, subsctiptions and i appreicate all your comments.   
> -Brandon


	6. Never take a two year old on tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah goes on tour but everything dosen't go perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet yall thought i was abandoning this story, i'm not i was just busy with school and other stories. I will try to update regularly.   
> -Brandon

_ 2000 _

“Diaper bag?”. 

“Cheak”. 

“Extra clothes?”. 

“Cheak”. 

“Okay, I think we’re good, right Delilah?” Freddie looked at his two-year-old daughter who was strapped into her car seat and sucking on her thumb. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, sandals and her black curly hair were tamed after being brushed down. Delilah screamed her head off as Phoebe brushed it down. Delilah was now smiling at her daddy Freddie as he was looking over their luggage and Phoebe was checking off items from a list.  

“Is everything packed?” Jim came into the nursery while buttoning up his shirt. “Hey, pretty girl” he walked over and kissed her temple while running his hands through her hair. 

“Yes, your all set” Phoebe looked up from his list and started moving their bags to the front entrance of garden lodge. 

“Do you think she’ll be good for the flight?” Freddie stood next to Jim, wrapping his arm around his waist and stroked Delilah’s cheek with his finger.  

“Uhh, how about me wait and see” he was not very confident in his daughter's ability to keep calm for 7 hours, especially a two year old. 

“Are you going to be good for your daddy and papa?” Freddie bent down to her level and she was giggling at him. 

“The car is here?” Phoebe came back in standing at the doorway, Jim took Delilah’s carried and started walking towards the door so they could leave. “Have a great time, be good” he was talking straight at Delilah who clapped her hands together in response. 

“See you when we get back, feed the cats” Freddie waved his goodbye and followed Jim out the house. 

“Bye, bye” Delilah waved bye at Phoebe which made him almost die from the cuteness. Bye was not her first word but something much cuter…

 

_ “Come on darling do it for daddy” Freddie was sitting across from a one-year-old Delilah. She was just sitting and looking at her daddy smiling at him while not even attempting to talk or make noise.  _

_ “What are doing dear?” Jim came in and sat down next to him on the couch where he was sitting and Delilah was sitting across from them.  _

_ “Trying to help her talk but she won’t do it” he looked so defeated in his attempts.  _

_ “Well you can’t make her do it, she has to do it on his own” Jim comforted his husband and rubbed his back.  _

_ “Your right, sadly” Freddie ran his hand through Delilab’s short hair which made her giggle. “I love you” He kissed Jim softly and Jim kissed him back. Maybe she wouldn’t talk today, she would just need time. Not all babies spoke at the same time so he would just have to be patient.  _

_ “Love you too Freddie” Jim kissed him again and then Delilah started making noise.  _

_ “L-l-love you” her voice was quiet and a little muttered but there were definitely words coming out.  _

_ “Jim! Listen, Listen! Do it again darling” Freddie shook his husband and turned his attention back at Delilah.  _

_ “Lo-love you” she hesitated and spoke much louder this time so they both could hear loud and clear.  _

_ “She did it, she did it Jim” he went over to Delilah and picked her up. He spun her around and blew raspberries into her stomach which made her laugh loudly.  _

_ “Good Girl” Jim took her in his arms and kissed her face and neck where she was ticklish.  _

_ “I knew she could do it” Freddie looked like he was glowing pride from his daughter. He had so much faith in her. She was going to do great things.  _

 

“Hey squirt” Roger came over to Delilah and tickled her stomach playfully. She was sitting on the plane floor with her toys. The band had the whole private plane to themselves and had a lot of room so Freddie found the perfect place she would sit and play while they were on their long journey.  

Getting her on the plane without being noticed was hard enough. The press didn’t know about her which forced Freddie to do anything to keep her hidden. They boarded the plane at 2 AM in the cover of night so no one noticed her or the band boarding but he knew it would be hell to sneak her out when they landed.

“She hasn't started screaming yet” Delilah crawled onto her uncle Rogers lap. 

“No, hopefully, she’ll be calm” Freddie was sitting near her with Jim right next to him looking outside at the clouds and down at the ground. Brian, Roger, and Freddie were sitting all around her on the couched that the plane had a little cove. John was retired so he wouldn’t join them for touring and their replacement bassist would be taking a different plane.      

Their cover story for Delilah was that she was Freddie’s niece from his sister and he just wanted to spend some time with her. The only person outside Queen who really knew about Delilah was Jim “Miami” Beach and he was sworn to secrecy. The plane crew didn’t bat an eye to her but actually seemed quite amused with the smiley, sweet little girl. She just had that quality about her. 

 

Delilah only cried a few times throughout the flight. Mostly for food, diaper changes, or just wanted to cuddle with either Jim, Freddie or both. “You got her?” Freddie adjusted himself to exit the plane while Jim was holding Delilah carried and sitting while everyone else was planning to leave. The whole plan was for Freddie, Brian, and Roger to leave the plane first and then once the press left then Jim would leave and meet Freddie at the hotel. 

“Meet you at this hotel right?” Jim showed him the hotel address and Freddie nodded. 

“I’ll see you in a little bit” Freddie pressed his hands against Jim’s chest and kissed him and then bent down to Delilah’s height. “I’ll see you soon little kitty” he kissed his daughter's temple and headed towards the plane exit. As soon as he started leaving Delilah started wailing while Jim tried to calm her. He just wanted to stay and cuddle her but instead, he just had to blow her a kiss and leave with everyone else.  

Freddie understood why mothers were so connected to their babies and why it hurt to be apart from them. He felt like a terrible person for just leaving her crying and not comforting her. Brian and Roger could even tell he didn’t like being away from her for even 30 minutes. 

“Freddie is something wrong?” Roger looked at Freddie who was sitting across from him in the car and looking out the window. 

“I miss my baby” Freddie looked out the window while running his hand over the glass. They were performing in New York tonight so the city was bright in the morning. 

“I know we’ll get to see her in a little while, I know how it feels” Brian smiled at his friend. He had kids and also did Roger so they knew what it was like to miss their kids and being so far away but they were happy that Freddie was able to bring her. 

“Do you think she misses me?” he was still looking out the window. He couldn’t get his mind off her or if she was in shambles from missing him so much. 

“I bet she does Fred more than anything” Roger tried cheering him up and was looking around their limo and found some drinks. “Here have something” he passed him a glass of vodka which he accepted hesitantly. Freddie looked down at the glass and shook the glass a little bit before not taking a sip. 

“Queen?” they pulled up to their hotel and a busboy came up to their car to grab their bags. The press was all around them and trying to take pictures inside their car. Freddie got out the car first with Brian and Roger following behind them. They stood in front of the car and posed for a few pictures before following the busboy into the hotel. 

They got rooms on the top floor in the VIP rooms. The top floor was very busy with lots of other bands and celebrities staying there that night. All three got rooms next to each other with Freddie getting an extra big one since Jim and Delilah would be staying with him. “Here is your room Mr.Mercury” the busboy brought his bags and opened his door for him while Roger and Brian were also getting into their room. 

He opened the door and saw laying on the king-size bed was Jim with Delilah sitting on the bed next to him playing with her toys. “Hello darling,” Jim said as Freddie came in with a shocked expression on his face.    

“You're here my darlings!” Freddie came over to them excitedly, cuddling Jim close and kissing him on his cheek and lips. Then went over to Delilah who seemed very happy to see him and he noticed she had little tear stains on her cheeks from when she cried. “Daddy missed you very much” he picked him up and held her close, kissing her cheeks and lips while she giggled. 

“She missed you, she didn’t stop crying for 10 minutes” Jim wrapped his arms around him and held his daughter's hand.      

“How did you guys get here so fast?” they weren’t supposed to be here until a while after Freddie and everyone else so they wouldn’t be seen. 

“The car arrived early and we came through the back so no one noticed us” Jim had called the hotel ahead of time to get someone who could sneak them in, it wasn't a hard task and Freddie made sure to top him very well. The press never really paid attention to Jim unless he was with Freddie so no one batted an eye at him or a screaming two-year-old.    

“I’m happy you guys could come” he held his hand and looked down at his daughter. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be that bad...WRONG 

* * *

 

“Soooo we can’t leave the room” Freddie collapsed onto the bed next to Jim who was reading a book while Delilah was sitting in his lap watching Winnie the Poo on the TV. 

“Then we’ll have lots of time to relax” Jim set down his book and cuddled up close to his husband. Delilah wasn't looking away from the TV. 

“It’s not a good thing, our little princess can not just sit here all night doing nothing” he gestured to Delilah who seemed very pleased to just be sitting there watching Winnie. 

“She seems to be enjoying herself” Jim gestured to her and she looked back at him with a big smile. 

“No she’s bored” Delilah wasn't bored at all. 

“Are you sure about that?” Jim raised his eyebrows at him as Delilah took her eyes off the TV and crawled onto his lap. 

“Yes, Jim I need your help with something” He took his hand and pulled him off the bed to show him his big plan. 

“Freddie you look ridiculous” Jim looked at his husband from the bed. 

“I do not, now put this on” Freddie came over to him and handed him a tiara. Freddie Mercury, a 52-year-old man was dressed in a red bathrobe along with a tiara on his head. “Come here my little princess” Delilah came out of the bathroom with a big pink princess dress that they had brought along with him and a pink tiara to match that fit perfectly around her small head. Freddie screamed when he saw her outfit. 

“Roomservice” a voice came from behind the bedroom door and Jim went over to answer it. The man pulled in a tray of tea with some snacks and gave Jim a strange look. It took Jim a second to realize why and then he realized he still had the tiara on when he opened the door.   

Brian and Roger busted into the room. Brian with just some sweats on and Roger had a bathrobe wrapped around himself like they were getting ready for bed. The two men walked in on Jim, Freddie and Delilah sipping tea on their bed with tiaras on like they were having a tea party. A tea party with princess Delilah Mercury. 

“What the ever-loving-” Roger started but Brian shut him off. 

“ROG! But seriously what are you guys doing?” Brian stopped him from swearing and turned back to the weird scene before them. 

“What are you guys doing interrupting our tea party with princess Delilah?” Freddie asked back, not at all ashamed of wearing a tiara but Jim looked like he wanted to jump off the hotel.  

“We hear your screaming and knew you were up to no good” Brian said. 

“Exactly, usually it’s me up to no good’ Roger pointed to himself then at Freddie. He wasn't wrong. 

“Well, gentlemen would you like to join us?” Jim asked patting a spot on the bed where they could sit.  

“No, we should give you guys some time-” 

“OOH SCONES” Roger shoved pass Brian and went over to the tea party and took a scone and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Very classy Roger” Brian facepalmed and went over to them just for the hell of it. 

So in the middle of a hotel room, there was Freddie, Jim, their daughter Delilah, Roger and Brian all with tiaras on having a tea party for princess Delilah. “Roggie” Delilah said his name for the first time which almost made Roger cry like a little bitch. 

“I think she's starting to like you” Freddie looks over at hair friend who was holding back tears. 

“Yeah, I think I'm starting to like her too” Roger picked her up and lifted her up as down which made her giggle loudly. “Yeah, she's definitely a keeper” all the men laughed together. 

“Jim isn't she perfect” Freddie turned to his husband and leaned his what's against his shoulder. 

“Yeah she is but what until she's older then she'll be she-devil” that received a jab in the ribs from Freddie. Oh, but they didn't have to wait until she was older for her to start trouble. It was during their concert that all hell broke loose.  

 

“Who's this little angel?” the venue manager had come backstage and seen Jim playing with Delilah as Freddie was getting ready. 

“She’s my niece, says hello Delilah” Freddie stopped looking at himself in the mirror and smiled at Delilah would be trying to put blocks together in a little tower. 

“Hi,” she said and waved at him which made him aww at how adorable she was. 

“Oh and Freddie your on in about 10 minutes” the manager went out of the dressing room and you could hear the crows cheering from their room. 

“Fred warm-up time” Brian poked his head in and was joined by Roger along with their new bassist Even. 

“Then let’s begin gentlemen” Freddie moved away from his daughter and went over to the rest of his band. They all went over harmonies while Jim and Delilah watched. Delilah was looking up at him and smiling as he sang. She always loved hearing him sing. 

“It’s time, get ready gentleman” the manager came back in and gestured for them to head to the stage. The rest of the band went ahead of him while Freddie says behind to say goodbye. 

“Break a leg” Jim stood up and wrapped his arms around Freddie’s waist and kissed him. 

“Don’t need it” Freddie kissed back and winked at him before bending down to say bye to Delilah. “I’ll see you in a little bit okay” He kissed Delilah’s head but she stood up and walked over to him like asking him not to go. 

“Luv you” she held his legs and smiled at him. 

“Love you too my angel, bye-bye” Freddie waved goodbye and left the dressing room and went towards the stage. 

 

Jim and Delilah watched the show from backstage. Looking as Freddie pranced around stage with his age not slowing him down. Not everyone expected him to still be performing at 54  but there he was. Delilah was clapping her hands to the music and dancing around next to Jim. 

Now here’s where everything went wrong…. 

Jim had been so distracted by Freddie’s performance that he took his eyes off Delilah for a second. That second was time enough for Delilah to walk away and when Jim looked down he saw she was gone. 

_ Freddie is going to kill me, this is the day i die  _ jim thought as he looked around frantically for his daughter. She was two so she couldn’t have gotten far. However there were lots of wires, lights and very heavy things that could possible hurt her. He ran around like a chicken with his head cut off and ran all around backstage trying to look for her. “Have you seen a little girl around here?” Jim ran up to one of the security guards and he pointed him to the other side of the stage where the entrance to the stage was.       

Jim ran over to where he pointed and saw Delilah almost running towards the curtain that led to the stage. Jim quickly grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the stage. As he pulled her away he saw Roger looking over at her with a frantic look and looked Jim right in the eyes as he took Delilah. However, the good thing was that Freddie didn’t notice and he just hoped Roger wouldn’t tell Freddie. 

 

“Ah it’s finally over” Freddie came backstage and threw himself into Jim’s arms. He was covered in sweat and Delilah ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his legs. 

“You did amazing love” Jim kissed the top of his sweaty head and held him close. 

“Hello, my love, did you enjoy the show?” Freddie picked up Delilah and smooshed kisses all over his face. 

“Daddy,” she said as he was giggling. 

“Yeah, I’m sure she enjoyed the show” Roger came behind them and gave Jim a look saying they weren’t going to say anything to Freddie. 

So Jim would not be dying today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave some kudos, subs and I would love to read some commetnts telling me what ypu think.   
> -Brandon


	7. Papa time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim spends some quality time with Delilah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute chapter, Jim and Delilah have the cutest relationship BTW.

“Why do you have to go daddy?”. 

“It’s only for a few days kitten, I’ll be back soon”. 

“Promise?”. 

“Promise” Freddie turned from the mirror and towards his little daughter Delilah. She was becoming such a beautiful grown-up girl. She was only 3 years old but Freddie could swear she was older. 

Everyone said she looked like Freddie more than Mary...they were right. She had long black curly hair that was almost to her waist, big brown chocolate eyes that almost seemed too big for her face. 

Freddie would be gone for just a day and a night for a show in France for a charity event that Queen had signed up for. Delilah couldn’t come of course since he knew what happened last time and Freddie knew Jim and Phoebe would be able to take care of her. “Aren't you gonna have a nice time with Papa and Phoebe?” he picked up his daughter, burying her face in his shoulder. 

“Yes!” She raised her hands up in excitement. She loved spending time with her Papa, Jim. They had become two peas in a pod over her three years of existence. Jim would help get her up, play with her and read her bedtime stories when Freddie wasn’t there to read to her or sing to her that night.  

“Promise me you’ll behave okay?” Freddie carried her around the room, rocking her back and forth in his arms. 

“I promise,” she said it all in one breath which did not mean anything good. She was known for causing trouble and getting into things, not in a mean way. She was just a curious girl and very energetic like any other kid her age. 

“Saying bye to daddy?” Jim came into the room. 

“Yep, he promised he’d be back soon” Delilah stated it oh so matter of factly and hugged Freddie close like he could disappear any second.    

“I will be back kitten” he kissed her cheek and neck that caused her to giggle hysterically “now go and let me say bye to your papa”. He sat her down and she ran away, hugging Jim on the way out and probably to her room to play. 

“She hates when you leave” Jim walked over to him and held him by the waist “and so do I”. 

“I know and I miss both of you” Freddie held him by his neck and kissed him gently. Jim and Freddie had been together for 15 years but the kisses always stayed the same. Full of the same love they felt all these years and still do and trust that they felt together. “I’m sorry I have to leave” he held his lover's hands, he loved performing but he loved his family even more. 

“It’s okay love, at least I get to spend time with her” he looked over his shoulder at Delilah who could be heard playing in her room. 

“She loves you so much, you know that right?”. 

“Not as much as she loves you” Jim looked back at his husband. Delilah was glued to Freddie almost all hours of the day, even when he was sleeping sometimes.  

“Nonsense! she loved you, your her papa” Freddie was right. Delilah always thought of both Jim and Freddie as her biological parents. She even got upset when Jim had to break it to her that he didn’t give birth to her (she always thought Jim gave birth for some reason). She loved her papa. 

“Well, you're always right my dear” Jim kissed his husband on the cheek and helped him with his bags downstairs. 

Phoebe was waiting downstairs with coat and talking to the driver that would take Freddie to the airport. “Freddie, you ready to go?” Phoebe looked upstairs at Freddie who had his arm wrapped around Jim’s waist walking downstairs. 

“Yes, darling” he let go of Jim's waist and heard Delilah’s little foot pattern down the stairs and wrapped her arms around his legs. “Come here and give me another kiss” he looked down at his daughter who came out from behind his legs and ran into his open arms for a hug and kissed his cheek. 

“I love you daddy” she hugged her father close, it almost hurt to let her go. 

“I love you too Delilah” Freddie kissed her hair and cheek before sitting her down on the floor before turning to Jim. “I love you Jim” He hugged Jim and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you too Freddie, be safe okay” He let his husband go at last. 

“I will dear, don’t forget about me” he put his coat one while Phoebe and the driver helped with his bags. 

“I never will my love” Jim and Delilah watched as he made his way down the path and load up into the limbo. 

“BYE DADDY” Delilah yelled last minute as she saw Freddie wave to her as the car drove past the house  Then in a minute Freddie was gone. 

“Well, Delilah I guess it’s just you and me” Jim looked down at his daughter, rubbing her head that made her giggle as she held onto his legs “What do you want to do while daddy is gone?”.  

“Can we go to the park! Please! Please! Please!” she jumped up and down while begging. Freddie never got to take her out anywhere, only Jim and Phoebe could go because he would get recognized. She never wanted to go out without him so she hadn’t gone out to the park for a long time. 

“Okay, Okay get your jacket” Jim raised his hands in defeat and held Delilah’s hand to get her ready.

* * *

 

“What kind of flower is this papa?” Delilah held the flower in her small hands. Looking and examining it’s every detail like it was the first time she’d ever seen it, they walked past the same flower every time they went to the park. She always asked the same question and always looked at it when the same amazement. 

“That’s a Daffodil darling”  Jim looked at the flower to entertain her and lightly took the flower and threaded it into her hair near her ear. “My beautiful girl” he held her face in his hands as she felt the flower in her hair and smiled at him. 

“What about this one?”. 

“That’s a tulip”. 

“And this one?”. 

“A Tigerlily”. 

“How do you know everything papa?” she held onto his hand, looking up at him with such admiration at his useless knowledge of flowers. 

“I don’t know everything dear, but I do have my uses” Jim didn’t really know how to explain his knowledge in a way that would make sense in her little brain and she didn’t push for answers. That was the good thing about Delilah, she went along with everything and was so carefree. 

“SWING!” Delilah was completely overlooking at flowers and skipped over to the park and near the swings. “Papa come push me” she pushed herself onto the swing that so tall that her legs hung off the edge. 

“Okay 3, 2, 1” Jim held the swing chains and pushed her high but not too high. 

“WEE!” She was screaming in joy as she swung back and forth with her long hair flowing in the wing and in her face. She didn’t seem to notice and was satisfied with just swinging and spending time with Jim. 

She swung for a few minutes as other kids joined in next to them along with other parents. It felt almost foreign to be around other parents.   

Delilah wasn’t old enough for primary school (FYI. Primary school is basically British elementary school) and Delilah was happy staying in Garden Lodge. To her Garden Lodge was heaven and she didn’t see any reason to leave. Jim felt the same but it sometimes concerned him if she was being isolated from the rest of the world. 

Delilah ran off on her own after the swing with Jim keeping a close watch on her. She was playing with some other kids on the playground. She got that from Freddie, her ability to get along with people and make friends easily. 

Jim watched his daughter with a big smile on her face, seeing her so happy and being out.   

“Aren't they adorable?” Jim snapped out of his staring when the woman sitting next to him spoke to him. 

“Yeah, they are” Jim looked at the woman who seemed to be the mother of the little boy who Delilah was playing with. Same blonde hair and brown eyes as the little boy.  

“Which one is yours?” the woman asked. 

“Oh, there she is” He was going to point out Delilah but she came running over to him and jumped on his lap, hugging his waist and burying her face in his shoulder.

“Aww she’s adorable” Delilah smiled at the woman as she held onto Jim “You usually don’t see male babysitters around here”. 

“Yeah, you don’t…” Jim thought she was talking about some other people in the park. Then he realized she was talking about him and Delilah.  

“Her parents must be very happy to have her” Jim felt more and more uncomfortable the more she kept trying to make conversation. 

“Yeah, they really are” he turned his attention back to Delilah who was yawning into her hand because she was tired from playing. “You ready to go home?” she nodded her head and jumped off his lap and held his hand to start walking home. 

“It was nice meeting you” the woman waved goodbye and Jim waved bye back. 

He knew she didn’t mean to be rude or disrespect him or Delilah. Nonetheless, it affected Jim more than he thought it would. 

He could see why they would get confused, Delilah was a very obvious Parsi Indian girl and Jim was white with an Irish accent. Delilah wasn’t his biological child but she was still his child. 

If Freddie was here then he would have told that woman straight to her face that Jim was her father, no hesitation. Jim was and never was going to do that just to not be rude. 

“Delilah, are you happy with me and daddy?” Jim asked as he held Delilah's hand while they walked towards the back entrance of garden lodge.    

“Yeah, cause your my papa” she was smiling and holding his hand tighter. Jim felt himself start to cry “papa what's wrong?” She stopped walking. 

“Nothing dear, absolutely nothing” he wiped the tears away and reached down to hold her in his arms. 

“Can I help you in the garden today?” She wasn't fazed by Jim holding her and just hugged him back. 

“Yes my love, yes you can” the papa and daughter duo continues their journey home. Just like how it was meant to be. If Freddie was here the whole ordeal would have been even better but Jim was okay with it being just him and Delilah. 

Jim was hesitant with parenting her. Freddie knew he was a good dad and so did everyone else. Sometimes he just didn't know. 

However, seeing Delilah look up to him like he was the greatest parents in the world boosted his confidence. She was happy and that's all that matters. 

 

“I love you, Delilah”. 

“I love you too Papa”. 


End file.
